The story of Flamewing
by Hobo204105
Summary: This it a backstory to Flamewing one of the main characters in my first fanfic it has heartbreak joy I'll try to add humor to but not sure. Rated T for the reason I'm scared that it will be taken down and gore
1. Prologue

It was a cool summer night in WhiteClan. There were 6 diffrent colored clans WhiteClan BlueClan GreyClan GreenClan RedClan and PurpleClan. WhiteClan had all powers making them above the rest. GreenClan had powers that heal. GreyClan could walk on air. BlueClan could teleport. RedClan had super strength. PurpleClan could move thing with their minds. All of the clans lived in harmony untill BlackClan showed up.

"We demand you to give us some of your territory for us." "Yeah and whats in your deal for us." The black tabby smiled and said "nothing but a challenge if you refuse but if you take it we can be your greatest allie." "Then speak your name" Blaze growled. "Very well my name is Jetclaw and we demand land." "Ok then take i-" Leaf was cut off as Shine walked up with WhiteClan "No we will defend this territory the residents of the clans StarClan has made it for us. Leave now or face the wrath of the clan of supers." Shine said as she turned a deep blue going just iches apart from Jetclaws face and snarled "Because if you want to die." She flicked her tail gettimg her whole clan easily out numbering them by many Jetclaw said. "Then so be it." As BlackClan went at the other clan a another BlackClan cat raped a WhiteClan cat saying that they wanted gene diversity now and then called for the clan to leave.

**Two moons later**

"Push Leaf Push your almost there. Congratulations you have a tom." "Whats his power." Leaf asked as the kit sukled on her. "Fire is his main power." Herbnose said " Then his name should be Flamewing when he gets older and into a young but powerful tom. Heh StarClan told me that my one and only kit will go through harsh times with only his mate that is soon due, but for now his name is Flamekit.


	2. Side chapter

The day that was so sudden for the leader as she just suddenly went in to birth again surprised she did all she was able to but lost a life. She felt the pain go away but there was nothing there. "What happened" was all Leaf said before going back to camp as the invisible kit was stranded in the forest alone soon to be possessed by the creator because he didn't want to be a voice in the sky.

**I'm so sorry for those who read the comment I can explain it was 7 in the morning did not sleep well last night so neddless to say my brain wasn't working it was hard to make up the clans but I am not racist please dont be harsh because I madeba mistake if I can I will try to fix it ok thank you for reading. If you didn't know I'm not gonna give up on my first story it will be difficult but I will make a schedule for each episode cause im comming up with these as fast as I can please comment tips if any of yall are experienced and I like comments you can judge but not to hard ok. bye**


	3. Chapter 1

"Mama where are you I wanna play." Flamekit cried out as he missed his mother. "Hi I'm Icekit." A small white kit said. Another one came up. "And I'm waterkit whats your name." Waterkit asked excitedly. "I- I- I'm Flamekit what do you want." Flamekit said shyly. Most cats don't know but Flamekit is a huge introvert. "To play silly that's what we wanna do." Icekit said really excitedly. "Hey wheres your moth-." "And what do we have here? two kits intruding the leaders den now." "Mama your here." "Yes my little one I'm home no need to worry." Leaf exclaimed. "Who are these two are they bothering you sweet heart." Leaf asked worried. "No they are Icekit and Waterkit their not bothering me they're really nice but to energetic." "Now where did you learn that big word 'energetic' please tell me." Leaf asked. "You said that 'kits are so energetic I can't wait to see mine grow' Thats where I learned it." Leaf was surprised the kit had an amazing memory she had to give him that. "You two." She said looking at Icekit and Waterkit. "Scatter along now be careful and have a nice day." Leaf told the kits.

As Leaf was curled up in her nest she thought that maybe that the kit was his the deputy she had fallen in love with sense she became leader and maybe when they mated when she was in heat he gave her kits. She wasn't in heat at the battle that was won against BlackClan and it was still medium chance to get kits during heat for a elemental very small when not almost impossible. "Mama can I go outside and play." "Ok dear just b- wait it's dark outside so no. But if you want to we can train a little bit there are no thorns and nothing flamable in here so we should be good." "Why can't it be able to be set on fire?" Flamekit asked. "Because you just like your father a flame elemental your main ability is your ability to produce flames. So why dont we try." Leaf purred. "Ok" Flamekit said excitedly. " First. Make a wall any wall you've seen ok." Leaf explained. _Whoosh_ a small flame wall came up. _Maybe its to early to train him right now I mean he's only one moon old so maybe._ Leaf thought

"Lets go to the freshkill pile and eat little one." Leas tild her kit. "Mama?" "Yes?" "Why did the Black cats attack you. Were they insane attacking the most powerful clan in the forest?" Flamekit asked Leafs eyes went wide with surprise. "I don't what your talking about you were never attacked." Leaf hesitated and finally said "ok we were attacked by BlackClan and my father SteamPelt was a elder but he was the one to sacrifice himself to kill all BlackClan cats but then your father and deputy Hotclaw helped out alot with trying to learn the ritual that made the other clans into calming states but failed and due to failure he almost killed himself if he didn't bite that one cat and give him his blood then he would've done it." Leaf said.

She told Herbnose what happened in the forest because she thought it was a dream but it wasn't. "So your saying I only have 4 lives left, but what about Flamekit I can't tell him this he is not as playful but smarter in the brains. What if he doesn't love me or what if he-" Leaf was cut off by the tail at her mouth. "Leaf it's going to be ok your over worrying about this and he will understand I know he will he may not like it but he will take it." Steampelt soothed "calm down ok relax let me take him out for a while with Icekit and Waterkit so they can have some bonding tim.-" Steampelt was interupted by a you kit pure white like the rest of them. "Same age as and same power but not Flamekit. What's your name little one?" Steampelt asked.

**"Who said I was little"** the small kit aske- **"Im not small I just short" ****ok** The cat asked **"I'm the narrator Bluewing and to tell you that. The flame will try to be put out and none will do anything to put it out but most will fail only water can help him now"**"And the kit is gone... few that was tireing let's go take a nap with Flamekit he seems to like those." "That is a great Idea" Leaf said and so they took a nap and the day turned to night.

**AN**** Ok so I know I've been gone for a while and I apologize for that. But I'm really thinking of a routine to do that won't kill me bending over my back for yall. Other than that please enjoy and next episode will come out shortly thank you for reading and thank you to Greyshadow Warrior for joining and your advice I will be sure to use please comment what you think. Should I stop this series or not. Thank you and good bye.**


	4. Chapter 2

"The flames will not beable to save you but help find his own destiny" Leaf woke up to some cat crying. It was Flamekit Leaf was worried why would her kit be crying in the middle of the night. "What's the matter little one" "I had a bad dream it was some cat who killed you and father don't leave me I can't live without you now. I can't even eat freshkill yet. Please don-" "hey hey it was just a dream it wasn't real so why fret over it. I can sing you a song if you like" Leaf calmly responded. "That would be nice for him and me" Steampelt said. " Ok then let me think... a hah ok here we go. You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skys are grey. You'll never know dear much I love you please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear when I was sleeping I dreamed I held you in my paws, when I awoken I was mistaken so I bowed my head and I cried. You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skys are grey. You'll never know dear much I love you please don't take my sunshine... away." And just like that the two were asleep.

The day wasn't normal when she woke up her kit was missing and like any mother she panicked. "Flamekit where are you please I can't lose you please not now Flamekit PLEASE COME BACK." Leaf yowled and no response but a little moew and there he was in the entrance of the cave with Waterkit right beside him both with wide eyes even Steampelt teleported right beside them eyes filled with worry. "Whats wrong mama why are you scared of me I'm just outside playing I scratched a note beside you in the floor." "Oh you did sorry you just weren't there so it scared me please you can go play but be careful." Leaf said and they were off.

"C'mon Flamekit hurry up you'll miss the thing I found and you're going to like it." "Ok I'm coming just slow down you're older than me so slow down." "Your muscles are not as tuned as mine meaning you're weaker than me ha you'll never catch m- oof" Waterkit yelped as she fell pinned down by the tom. "You were saying." Flamekit said smugly. The two kits ran around frequently until they got to her destination. "Here it is" what is it" "don't be a mouse-brain what do you think it is" "I don't know? what" "it's the battle field where BlackClan and WhiteClan fought theory has it that it's haunted spooky right." "Won't we get in trouble if we're caught." " Maybe but you cant spell trouble without 2 from life now can you." "Yeah and the yelling we're gonna get ththats gonna make us deaf you can't spell deaf without 2 letters from life and dead from 3 letters so clearly we don't go." "But why don't we just go to explore." "Because we can when we're apprentices thats why. Me personally I don't want you to get in trouble I really don't because you're a good kit but you cant break the rules okay." Flamekit said "okay" was all Waterkit replied with a huff.

"Where have you two been outside the camp when you should play INSIDE THE CAMP." The old grumpy elder screeched. "PUNISHMENT. PUNISHMENT FOR ALL 3 OF YOU" "ummm there's only two of us" "I DON'T CARE" "Let me take care of this okay" Flamekit said "okay" "now watch. Well sir you never know what did you do to get in trouble when you were little." "We-Well I did sneak extra fresh kill into the nursery for a midnight snack." "And what was the punishment" "to go and get all the fresh kill bones from the nursery" the elder admitted. "Hey you wanna hear a story 'bout ma time when I was your age" "sure" "okay let me think... I thing I got one. we all get in trouble as kits but your mothers were the worst they were bossy, mean, disrespectful. The only way to get them to change is by threatening then that they were both going to be medicine cats for the rest of their lives and they straightened up real quick and the first day out as an apprentice you mothers found and almost died trying to kill a fox if it weren't for your grandfather Flamekit me then they would've died but well I was the best fighter back then untill your mother passed me by. Seeing you grow up and your mother was an honor knowing that I me trained the leader of the clan today. Just know if I pass on to the next life then I will be watching you and if you get in trouble then your dreams will be visited by me and you know what I'll do. Now get on you little rascals."

**AU. ok look I know I've been gone for a while... ok fine alot but the writers block is clearing up so after a little bit it will be on a schedule im thinking 1 chapter per week tell me what you think in the comments below. thanks for watching and Bluewing out.**


End file.
